Cara Pierce
Cara Pierce (aka April May and Maura Devon Carlisle) is the daughter of J. Rutherford Pierce and Debi Ann Pierce, and is the sister of Galt Pierce. She is an Ekaterina through her mother, Debi Ann Pierce, neé Deborah Starling. She is a major protagonist in Flashpoint and was key to defeating her father, J. Rutherford Pierce. Appearances ''Nowhere to Run Cara is seen playing the violin on an island. She later makes an appearance with Galt Pierce and J. Rutherford Pierce about capturing Amy and Dan Cahill. Not knowing that Cara was actually April May, J. Rutherford Pierce hired her to track Amy Cahill and Dan Cahill. But then after seeing Pierce's men trying to kill Amy, she began to question her father's motives. In Ireland, Cara uses the alias Maura Devon Carlisle to place a tracking device on Ian's phone. Breakaway She is first seen when Galt beats her in a wrestling match. She is later seen when she spies on Pierce making their "energy drinks" (the serum in disguise), and switched her serum with Galt's after discovering that Pierce was giving her the weaker dose. While posing as April May, she discovers that Pony is hacking into her systems, and they have a friendly chat. Countdown She beats Galt in a game of American History, made up by her father. She is later in Washington D.C. with Pierce, and slowly begins to realize Pierce's agenda; she finds out that Pierce had fired a reporter for commenting about the difference between democracy and dictatorship. She is kicked by Pierce; he also kicks a US Senator. Cara begins to realize that her father was losing his posture in public. While posing as April May, she sends a message to Pony, telling him that they should work together and find out what J. Rutherford Pierce is doing. Pony agrees. Flashpoint She and Galt interrogate Dan on Pierce's plane. The next day when they land in Cambodia she loosens the rope Dan is tied to so he can make an escape off the plane. It is later revealed to the Cahills and Pierce that she is actually April May. She helps the Cahills defeat Pierce after betraying her father after discovering his true motives. At the end of the book, she and Ian Kabra (technically Ian is the head of the family now) become the leaders of the Cahills. ''Mission Titanic Cara walks in and tells Ian that the Cahill meeting was moved. Then she comes at him feet first. It is revealed that she was going to kick Ian's tailor, because he had stuck Ian with pins dipped in a liquid that would slow you down. After they get kicked out of the mansion, they go contact Ham and Jonah, and go to Mont Blanc to find Amy and Dan, who have changed their last name to Swift. They decide that the disaster the Outcast mentioned is the Mont Blanc ''ship disaster, which took place in 1917. They go to Nova Scotia, and contact Atlas. He almost kills Ham, Ian, Dan, and Amy, who take Atlas's invitation to go on board the ship, which they believe will blow up. It turns out they were wrong, and they think the disaster is the Titanic II which will sail tomorrow. After getting on board the ship, Cara and Jonah have to stay behind. Dan meets someone on the ship, and that someone helps him, but then that someone turns out to be bad. ''Mission Hindenburg Cara, Amy, Hamilton, Dan, and Ian are in Jonah's 'crib' watching Jonah yell at his father about Silent Song, a movie he wants to make. Amy gets a text from Aunt Beatrice, which puzzles everyone. The text says 'look up', and the Cahills obey. There is a dirigible floating overhead, and a poem by William Carlos WIlliams is repeating on the dirigible. The Cahills follow it. Since they believe that the Outcast is trying to recreate the Hindenburg, they go to the landing site, where a incendiary device blows it up. Hamilton points to a billboard, that shows a contest in which dirigibles compete, and Cara informs the Cahills that the bomb is one favored by the KGB and Russian mafia. Each person climbs on a different dirigible, and everyone is presumed safe, until Ian reveals that he had a brief encounter with his father. Amy squeezes his hand, showing that she still likes him. They go on board a MIT ship, and Eriele, a Lucian Tases Cara, but Eriele gets Tased herself later. Everyone believes they are going to die, when the other airship explodes. Cara is last seen in a car with Amy, Dan, Ian, Ham, and Jonah. The Outcast's identity is revealed. Trivia *April May is actually Cara in disguise *She has taken weaker forms of the Janus Serum and the Tomas Serum *She has an interest in Ian Kabra. *In Mission Atomic it mentions that she was once stung by a bee this lead to her being in a hospital for two days. This may indicate that she has an allergy to bees *She hates bees,wasps, and hornets. This my be because she was stung by a bee when she was young. Category:Unstoppable Category:Doublecross Category:Madrigal Category:Characters Category:Females